


Maybe

by Here_to_procrastinate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Denial, He's not amused, Humor, M/M, Pining, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), law is just kind of dumb, law reads fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_to_procrastinate/pseuds/Here_to_procrastinate
Summary: Law meets a girl that is a fan. A fangirl. Of Luffy. And him. Together.He thought he had already seen the weirdest things in the new world, but this... This was something else entirely.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I think it's funny. Hope you enjoy!

Law observed his surroundings with mild interest. The village was rather boring. Only grey cabins, one bar and a bakery.

The only reason they had landed at the island was the Straw Hat’s cook. Sanji wanted to get some special berries that only grew on this island for “Nami-chaan’s” orange-marmelade. And as Luffy was always on board with seeing something new Law’s objections had fallen on deaf ears.

But Law couldn’t really complain. He and his crew didn’t _have_ to follow the Straw Hats. As a matter of fact, they were actually enemies now. They had defeated Kaido. The alliance was over.  
The only reason that the surgeon of death decided to keep following the crazy pirate crew was because his own crew got along with them so well.

Or at least that was what Law kept telling himself. It had nothing to do with his allied captain. So maybe the boy was the only person that made Law feel alive again since Corazon’s death and maybe he had stopped struggling when Luffy surprise-hugged him. So what? That was not the reason. And there was also no reason for the archaeologist (and now even the cook and the navigator) of the Straw Hats to grin mischievously at him whenever he communicated with his ally.

Were there still allies? Law wasn’t sure. Strictly speaking their alliance was over. But Luffy didn’t seem to care and Law didn’t want to ask.

While the surgeon kept brooding, he strolled around the village. He didn’t know where his crew or the other crew had wandered of to, but he also didn’t want to know. He needed some time for himself. 

Although his thoughts circled around a lot of topics, they always came back to one annoying and fiercely loyal rubber man.

Law groaned and sat down on a bench at the side of the road.

The view from there was rather nice. He could see a flowery meadow with a little cot at the side of it and a staring girl in front of the cot.

Wait. A girl?

Law immediately felt himself growing annoyed. What was with all this people - Luffy - without any kind of survival instinct? The rest of the village had instantly disappeared as soon as they had seen the two Jolly Rogers. 

To make it even worse the girl started walking towards the pirate and not away. Not even Law’s death glare was able to stop her. Maybe he had really lost some of his credibility of being a cold-hearted asshole because of Straw Hat. His crew had said that. Law sighed. And again back to Luffy.

“Are you Trafalger Law?”

The girl was now standing right in front of the pirate captain.

“Yes. You should run before I dismantle you.”

Instead of being scared the girl seemed to start glowing.

“Ohhh! You’re so in character!”

“What.”

“I mean… you’re so you!”

“I am me.”

The girl completely ignored Law and looked around.

“Is Luffy around here too?”

Law stared at the girl perplexed.

“You mean… Did you just ask me – the surgeon of death – if Straw Hat Luffy – the most feared rooky pirate that was declared the fifth emperor – is around?”

The girl’s eyes started to shine.

“Ohhh! You’re so proud of your boyfriend!”

The surgeon was pretty sure his head would explode if this conversation kept going on any longer.

“What?!”

He was – again – ignored.

“Can I have an autograph? I mean I would rather have one from Luffy but yours will do too…”

And then the man, that was said to be one of the cruellest pirates in the world, was dragged away by a teenage girl. Later on, Law would say that it was because he wanted to understand what was going on but really he was just to baffled to act.

The girl led him to the little cot he had already seen before. As they entered the cabin Law felt his headache increase.  
The entire inside of the cot was plastered with Luffy’s face. Not one of those “fans” of his ally again. Weren’t Bartolomeo and Hancock enough?  
Between the hundreds of Luffy’s wanted posters he could also detect some of himself.

“What is this?”

The girl smiled at the man.

“Luffy is my biggest idol! I may love him just as much as you do!”

Law felt his ears turn red. This was it. This was the day on which he would lose his last shred of dignity.

“…why do you say that?”

The girl didn’t seem to understand what part of her sentence Law had asked about and answered: “Because he’s just the best! I love him so much! He saves cities! I know that because a friend of mine told me what really happened in Alabasta and a different one told me what happened in Dressrosa!”

Against his better judgement Law was impressed.

“You know people from the Grand Line even though you live in the new world?”

Now it was the girl who turned red.

“They may not be like… real friends. We’re a community!”

Law blinked.

"A community?"

“A community about Luffy!”

“About Mugiwara-ya?”

“Yes! And you!”

“And me?”

“It’s a LawLu-community?”

“LawLu?”

Law needed to stop parroting whatever the girl said.

“Yes! You know Luffy and you together!”

“Together?”

Fuck.

“Yes! I mean you’re lovers, right?”

Now Law was positively sure his head had exploded.

“And that’s so awesome! Because you know: You’re the hottest out of the worst generation and Luffy is just the cutest!”

“…we’re not lovers.”

Th girl cocked her head and then started to grin.

“So, you’re still in denial. That’s also pretty in character.”

“You already said that. What does it mean? In character?”

“Oh, you know… we write stories about you and in those you can be totally in character or out of character! Oh, I have an awesome idea! You should sign my favourite one!”

Law would never admit it but he was morbidly curios what stories were written about Luffy and him.  
The girl rummaged around before triumphally holding up a piece of paper.

“Aha! There it is! Do you wanna read it?”

Law saw the sneaky grin of the girl and knew he was about to walk straight into a trap but at this point he was just too curious. 

+++

_”What are you doing, Torao?”_

_The surgeon of death put one hand over the smaller pirate’s mouth, while using his other hand to pin the wrists of the boy together over his head._

_“Shhh, Mugiwara-ya. Just wait you will like it…”_

+++

Law would have liked to say that he didn’t keep reading after those first sentences. But he did. And with every word he felt a little bit more disgusted but also a little bit more… thrilled.  
After two pages – of what could only be described as porn – he finally stopped reading.

“Didn’t you say Mugiwara-ya is your idol? This is a story of him getting raped. Literally.”

“Oh no, don’t worry. He likes it in the end.”

“That’s _not_ how consent works.”

The girl shrugged.

“Whatever. It’s just fiction. And also… I just imagine him looking up to you all flushed with big, brown eyes… so cute!”

Law really didn’t need that image in his head. He needed to get out of here. Fast.

“So… what about that autograph?”

Staring at her flabbergasted, Law remembered why he was here.

“If you ever tell anyone that I was here, I _will_ cut your head off. And if you have any respect for Mugiwara-ya you stop writing about him like that. He deserves more. He’s brave and kind-hearted and he will be the Pirate King one day.”

With that the surgeon of death shambled away leaving a completely awestruck girl behind.

“So much faith! How cute!”

~

Law would have liked to say that he never thought about that incident again. But… it would have been a lie. And he finally needed to stop lying to himself. At least about his ally. His ally that was actually rather cute.

So now, instead of not struggling, he even embraced the other captain’s hugs and smiled at the smaller captain when he grinned at him. He knew that the people around him noticed his change in attitude but decided to ignore them.

So what? Maybe he liked his ally. Maybe they were more than allies. Maybe they were friends. And maybe Law wanted to be more then friends. So what?

After all there was a whole community dedicated to Luffy and him who saw what Law wished were there.  
So maybe, just maybe, Law thought as he was laying on the deck of the Sunny with Luffy’s head in his lap, …maybe there was hope. Hope that maybe some day they could be more then friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Please leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if know if you enjoyed :D
> 
> And read my other one piece fanfictions ;D


End file.
